These Wounds won't seem to heal
by BeautifulCoop
Summary: This is a story about Summer's family when she was 13.Neil and her Mum are having big troubles...and new doors are opened...behind one Seth Cohen is waiting..Marissa is her undeniable best friend.Just Read you will enjoy !
1. A discovery which not should be made

**Hey everyone,this is my first Fanfic ever. I got inspired by the last Episode the Chrismukkah Bar-mitz vakkah.**

**This fanfic is about Summer when she was 13,as her mother left and Seth Cohen already appeared. I hope you are going to like it and please R/R !**

**I hope you will enjoy my fanfic,chapter 1 here you go.**

**A discovery,which should not be discoverd.**

**The bell rang and everybody ran out of the school building as school was finished. Everybody wanted to get to the beach as early as they could,enjoying the hot summer sun. **

**Except two girls,who walked slowly along watching the other kids run,like they were running for their lifes.**

**Summer: Coop,what is wrong with those Kids ? They act like this would be the last day filled with sunshine ever.**

**Marissa: Yeah your right,these kids are totally out of control.So,what's going on today? Any Idea?**

**And besides,I'm not going to the beach,I mean I'm not really older than these kids,but not as freaked out.**

**Summer: Yeah you are totally right . But I totally have no plan. **

**As her last words were spoken,she saw Seth Cohen walking by,he was waving at her.**

**Summer: Did you see that Coop? The jerk named Seth Cohen was waving at me. I mean Iew! **

**Marissa: Come on,you like him.**

**Summer: No I totally do not like him. How could I ever like a jerk like Seth Cohen? Come on lets go.**

**Without any reaction to Seth,Summer grabbed Marissa's hand and turned with her into another direction.**

**Marissa: Summer,I can walk by myself.**

**Summer releases her wrist with a little Sorry.**

**Summer: So I gotta go now. You know,Dad is always mad at me If I dont do my homework properly.**

**Ill give you a call later and were going to see whats going on okay ?**

**Marissa: Okay Bye**

**They hug each other and leave to get different rides home.**

**As Summer got out of the bus,she just had to walk few steps to get home.**

**Her mothers Jeep was parked in front of the garage,just as usual.**

**Summer entered and yelled:**

**"Hello! Im back from School !"**

**As she got no answer she shouted again " Mum! Dad?"**

**Nobody answered,so Summer walked upstairs into her room,taking her school bag off,putting out her **

**homework on her table,just like her dad always wants it.**

**Summer toyed with the idea,of not starting right away with her homework,because she thought nobody was home.**

**In the next moment,her idea was blown into the wind as she heard voices.**

**She listened carefully,but it was unclear to understand but she could locate the voices**

**which came out of her parents bedroom.**

**She left her room,walking tiptoed some steps up the stairs to the second floor,where her parents bedroom was.**

**Neil:( Dr Roberts) I don't get where your problem is. Why is it always me who is making mistakes ? You dont search first at your own nose,but accusing me for anything or nothing is no problem. I am your human target for now about 2 months not.Don't you think there is anything wrong with you,instead of me ?Or maybe with us,and our marriage?**

**Summer's Mum: You don't get it right? I'm always at home,taking care of Sumer and you are always at the hospital,working or have some business meetings. I guess when your at your buisness meetings,you are at some StripClubs,getting drunk,not thinking of our little Summer,am I right?**

**Neil: You don't know what your talking about right now. I care about Summer's education,about her future. She is already one of the smartest kids in her grade,she is popular. So where is the problem?**

**Summer's Mum: That is the only thing you know about our daughter.You only know how to raise a little roboter with an IQ of 140 or something. What do you know about our daughter? Do you know what her favourite color is ? Do you know her first words,she said as a little child ?**

**Neil was struggeling for words,he did not know what to say. She was right in that point though,he thought sadly.**

**Summer's Mother: Now you don't know what to say right ? You are such an Idiot,you don't give a damn about us.**

**And you are the man I promised to stay with until I Die ?**

**She was mumbling something he could not understand,but it was something with suicide before getting married to him again.**

**Neil was shocked,he was near tears,he once loved this woman,more than his life itself. **

**What happened to the woman,he promised to stay with,in good and bad times?**

**Now he stayed with her in bad times,but it was more than just bad.**

**It was extremly hurting his feelings.Even if it seemed that he had a hard shell,he had a soft core inside.But he would not leave this fight as a looser.Attack is the best form of defence.**

**Neil: I don't care about that. See we could not live like that,If I wasnt working that hard. You dont even think of getting a job.**

**No you only get your nails done every week,of my money.**

**Summer' Mum: It is not your money. It is our Money. And right,that is the only thing what is making me happy at the moment.**

**Neil: Getting your nails done ? You could be happy with me,but you don't give a damn about it.**

**Summer was already frozen.She could not move,she wanted to leave,but she couldn't. She was telling herself not to cry.**

**She did not know,what to feel or think.The words of her parents,were like arrows,to her little heart.She winced at the moment she realised what they were fighting about. They were fighting about her.She was feeling guilty.**

**Summer did not know,that she was innocent,so didnt her parents either.**

**Summer's mom didnt seem to exhaust. She was yelling and screaming over and over again,that he was not caring about Summer.**

**But she did not know,that he was caring about Summer. He was caring more about his little daughter,as about his wife in the last month.**

**But he did not get any access to her,because of his wife. She was protecting her like a dog,carrying her everywhere. Neil knew,she could not stand the thought of Summer beeing already 13,growing up to a cute and independent girl.**

**Neil: You know what? Here you go,get your ugly nails done and maybe you go to a psychologist , too. **

**Ill visit one of those Strip Clubs right away,as if you call my businessmeetings like that.**

**Before she could say anything,he was throwing houndred dollars to her feet,**

**then he was running down the stairs.**

**While his last words were clanging through the big house,Summer was running back to her room.**

**She was running now as fast,as the kids had been running for their lifes to the beach.**

**As Dr Roberts came down the stairs,he noticed that Summer's door was banged. **

**He stopped,thinking about entering her room,but then he saw he was already late for work and passed her door,downstairs right to his car.**

**Summer's mother was crying in the bedroom.**

**Summer grabbed the telephone,calling her one and only Marissa.**

**"Coop! listen,this is an emergency call",she sounded deranged.**

**"We need to meet,NOW ! Down at the peer.Can you handle that !**

**Okay,bye."**

**She hung up and was on her way to the peer,full of guiltyness,she did not need to have...**

**Stay tuned for chapter 2.**


	2. That's what friends are for

**After Marissa hung up,she didn't know what was wrong with Summer. But what she knew was,**

**if Summer says it is an emergency,their is a big thing going on. **

**Marissa was always that kind of girl,who needed help,making emergency calls, cryin on Summer's shoulder.**

**But Summer was different.She was strong,not showing to much of her real emotions to the outside.**

**She managed everything on her own, Marissa was only given the newest information about the case or problem,**

**Summer was solving, but Marissa wasn't needed to help. Marissa always put herself off with the thought, that Summer**

**is her true friend,and that they arent any competatives.And maybe,just because they are some kind of different,they fit together so well**

**as Dolce & Gabbana. Because there would'nt be any Dolce without any Gabbana.**

**Marissa stopped philosophing about what its all about,as she remembered that she needed to get to the peer as fast as she could.**

**She put on her sneakers and went downstairs,seeing her sister sitting at the kitchen table,with her dad besides.**

**"Dad,can you drive me to the peer?"She puts her "I am your lovely daughter,who really needs you now" look on her face.**

**"Marissa,I got to watch Katilin,and the peer isn't far away.Just walk or take the bus."**

**"DAD! PLEASE ! It is a so called emergency !"**

**Jimmie could not resist.He took Katilin on his hand,put her into the car too and drove Marissa off to the peer.**

**Summer was already standing their,watching nervously on her cell,and her watch.**

**"Thanks Dad,maybe I'll explain to you later,I don't know what it is about",she said and kissed her dad on the cheek.**

**"Bye Kiddoh,take care,and do not be home to late, or rather Julie will kill me".**

**But Marissa didn't notice his words.She was already on her way out of the car to Summer.**

**"Coop,you took like hours to get here,I said it is an emergency!". Summer wasn't supposed to sound that angry,**

**but she was so mixed up with feelings and guiltyness,she could not stay herself.**

**"Calm Down first Summer,I only took 10 minutes,okay? Summer answered quietly "Sorry."**

**" So what is it? I mean it has to be really important.."Marissa said in her usual tone.**

**"Marissa,Im guilty.Put me in prison,please !"**

**"Summer,it is not the time to be ironic,come on,you can tell me right off whats wrong.!"**

**Marissa put her arm around Summer and walked a few steps to the bench,where both sit down.**

**"Well,...I came home,everything was as usual.The Jeep was standing there,I entered and was yelling if anyone was home.**

**But nobody answered. I was happy,because I thought ,I did not have to start with my homework rightaway.But then, I heard voices."**

**Summer stopped , she was staring down on the ground.**

**"Was it a burgler or a thief or what?"**

**"Coop,come on.It is like middle of the day,why should there be a thief.No,it were, my parents."**

**Marissa grimaced her face.What is so unusual about hearing his own parents,she thought.But she didnt want to judge now.**

**"I tiptoed some steps up the stairs,to hear them louder and clearer,but now I wish I would not have gone up is like the worst thing I have ever heard, I swear I wished my ears would fall off right away as I heard what I heard"**

**In that moment everything did not seem funny anymore. Summer said everything so straight-faced,not Summer like.**

**Marissa hugged her,before Summer went on.**

**"Marissa,those weren't my parents as I knew them.These were monsters.They were fighting,screaming,yelling,arguing.**

**It was horrible."**

**Marissa felt with her best friend Summer. She loved the feeling,that she was know that person,who was asked.She was the shoulder to lean on. But it was quite unbelivable for Marissa,that Summer nearly never cried.How does she do that?**

**"What did they argue about?I mean it is often that people argue.My parents do that too.I guess."**

**"It was not only arguing,I only waited that someone pulled out an imaginary gun and would shoot the other...**

**Dad said something about he beeing her human target for now about two months."**

**" You mean,they fight already for two months?"**

**" Well,If I heard what I heard,yeah. I didn't notice anything Coop.But it is getting worse.**

**Mum said something about dad and strip clubs, I didn't get the whole sentence,but I am already 13,I can think of what that means .**

**Mum asked him what he knows about me,because she would be the only one,who cares about me."**

**"But that is the way it is right ?"Marissa interrups shortly.**

**"Mabye,but that's not the point." Summer tried not to face the truth. It was right,that she and her mother,were as a thousand times closer then she and her dad were. It was right,what her mother said,about her father,only educating her as well as possible. But in that situation,she felt with her father. Summer had been feeling sorry for her dad,as her mother had yelled at him those minutes .**

**"He could not answer any question about my interests or personalities,like favourite colors,or my first words. I mean,maybe 1000 other dads can't do that either.But my dad is like that in everything if it is about me..."**

**"Do you wish it would be different?"Marissa asked.**

**"Sometimes,..maybe. I don't know how it would be if it was different. I mean he doesnt know anything about me.It would be so embaressing !**

**Well,they were fighting and fighting,it didn't seem to stop.They also fighted about money,because only dad works right..**

**And you know what?**

**I think it is my fault."Summer 's expression was more than just sad. It is one of the faces of those you think,they won't excist in Summer.**

**Marissa punched her in her arm." Ouch,COOP! What is wrong with you!"Summer angrily said.**

**"The question is,what is wrong with you sum. It is not your fault,what makes you think of that!"**

**"Of course it is my fault,most of the time they were fighting about me!"**

**"Yeah,but guess why.They are not as smart as you are. See if we fight,we both don't fight about Princess Sparkle or Share Bare.**

**We fight about our mistakes. And your parents,are,sorry if I say that, a little bit stupid,not to see their own mistakes."**

**Summer smiled a little bit." You talk like an adult"she grinned."Guess what Sum,we already are..."Marissa laughed and Summer did so too.**

**Summer felt like her guilt went off her.She knew it was not her fault,that her parents argued,but she knew,it would go on.**

**"You are truely my best friend Coop.Thank you for listening." she smiled.,so did Marissa." I guess,that's what friends are for right?"**

**Marissa added: " If they fight again,you turn up your music really loud. Or you run for your life over to my place,as those crazy kids run to the beach every day.Deal?"**

**"Deal!I think they wont stop argueing ..But not my problem right now. My problem now is,that I am totally starving.**

**What about some French fries and a burger?**

**Marissa : I 'm in. Let's go.**

**Both took off the peer, to visit the Crabshack,laughing and enjoying the hot sun.**

**Summer's thoughts were still quiet confusing,but free of guiltyness.**

**As they arrived at the Crabshack, Summer saw someone through the window ,sitting inside enjoying a soda.**

**And surely,he was the last person in the world,she wanted to see know in her situation.**

**"Coop,can you see what I see?"**

**But she didn't hear Summer,she was already in the restaurant.**

**"COOP!Come out there. I won't go in."**

**Before Summer could say anything else,she was pulled inside by Marissa.**

**Summer tried to hide behind Marissa,which worked out well,until they sat down,and Marissa bended down.**

**In the next moment,the only thing Summer was seeing,a Seth Cohen slurping his soda and waving at Summer.**

**Oh no,Summer thought. And I thought the day could not get worse...**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3**


	3. Mr Nice Guy Jerk Different faces

**Mr. Nice Guy Jerk.Different taste,Different faces.**

**"What is so funny about that Coop? Stop grinning now ! It is not funny,if you are stalked by some jerk named Seth Cohen !"**

**  
"He isn't a Stalker Sum, I mean he was in the crabshack first,and only because he visits the same school,he is not a stalker...**

**Otherwise,Luke must be a stalker ,too. "**

**  
"No , Luke isn't because you like Luke. And he is popular,just like we are. I mean if you'd ask anyone who Seth Cohen is,the answer would be "I dunno."**

**Marissa turned around her back, to look at Seth . He was not that bad looking,but not as good as Luke either.**

**Suddenly,as their glances cross, Seth was waving again,like he did at noon at school.**

**He was still slurping his soda.**

**"Coop what is wrong with you",Summer said by grabbing her arm,"Look at me,not at him,otherwise he could think we want him to sit with us."Summer was totally in her element.**

**"Maybe that's what he wants ?Or better,what you want ?" By saying those words,Marissa stood up and walked over to Seth's table.**

**While she got nearer,Seth started to slurp louder and louder,Marissa had to laugh.**

**"COME BACK NOW MARISSA ! I SWEAR,YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TODAY,IF YOU WON'T COME BACK!"**

**But Marissa didn't come back.Summer was rolling her eyes,but she swore herself not to stand up and go to that table either.**

**"I guess that's empty,you can stop slurping"Marissa said softly,like she was talking to a baby.**

**Seth seemed as shy as a little 2 year old child. He was quiet,and his head was red like a tomatoe.**

**He couldn't say anything. He stopped slurping his soda,but he still kept the straw in his mouth.**

**"Hi,I am Marissa Cooper,you are Seth Cohen right ?"Marissa asked and had a demanding look on her face.**

**Seth was only nodding. " You go to the same schooll as I am right?" Seth was nodding again.**

**"And where Summer Roberts,my best friend back there at the table does,right ?" **

**Now Seth was nodding,like he tried to get rid of his head. **

**"Wouh,okay,you can stop nodding,I mean it is really obvious that you totally like Summer."**

**Seth was whispering: Really ? I thought it wasn't that obvious...**

**Marissa: Only a blind man would not notice that.**

**Seth mumbled something Marissa could not quite understand.**

**Marissa was turning to Summer,who looked more than just angry at her,she was gesticulating hectically .**

**When Marissa showed no reaction, Summer stood up and broke her own promise,not to go to that table,Seth Cohen was sitting at.**

**-What happened to me,Summer thought.It can't be me going to that jerky table.-**

**Seth suddenly started to slurp again,as he noticed that Summer Roberts came over.**

**"Coop,what are you doing ? Why are you talking to him?"She tried to sound elderly.**

**"Just talking",she answered." What is the point Sum?Why don't you say hi to him?"**

**Seth smiled,stopped slurping and said loud and clearly: Hi, my name is,..**

**Then he was suddenly interrupted by Summer. " Stop screaming at me,I already had that today. You wanted to say Hi,My name is Seth Cohen,I am an idiot stalking after Summer Roberts.**

**Sorry I already knew that"**

**Seth's corners of the mouth turned down,looking sadly at Summer.He didn't know what she meant by she already had that today,or did he scream at her today some time before ? Or did he scream at all ? He thought he didn't. **

**" I just wanted to be nice, but I guess you can't be ."Seth mumbled.**

**" Yah,I tell you what,be nice by not talking to me jerk. Come on Coop ,let's go."**

**She pulled Marissa out of the Crab Shack."Ouch, that did hurt"Marissa said.**

**"Sorry,wasn't suppose to grab you that tight."**

**" No I don't mean pulling me. I mean how you talked to Seth. You didn't give him any chance,to show who he is,what he is about."**

**" I already know that coop. I mean there can't be anything special about a boy,whos name nobody knows."**

**Marissa felt sorry for Seth inside. She was quite interested,who he was. He seemed to be a nice shy boy. She would talk to him later again,when she was without Summer.**

**"Okay,forget it Sum. It's your business,not mine."**

**By the word business,Summer was reminded of the parent's fight two hours earlier.It reminded her,that she had to face what she heard.**

**She needed to get home,do her usual homework,before her parents would notice that she was already home.**

**"You are totally right . You know what, I gotta go home now,so do you right ? "**

**"Yeah,I should,or otherwise Mum is killing me. So you call if there is an emergency again.Bye Sum"**

**"Thank you Coop" Summer softly said,and gave Marissa a hug,that Marissa wasn't used to. It was long and deep.**

**They smiled at each other,turning into different directions,like they did hours ago,before Summer'S discovery which she should not have made.**


	4. Shizophrenic Silence

**Chapter 4 Shizophrenic Silence**

** There she was again. Back at the usual big white lovely house,with the usual Jeep standing in front of the garage.**

**Everything seemed to be usual,but for Summer it was now all turned upside down.**

**She hesitated,before she opened the door. **

**She was afraid to hear that silence again,she heard hours before,the silence which wasn't silent.**

**Without cogitation she opens the door, and by that, a stone fell off her heart. **

**The excpected silence did not occur. Instead she heart the tv in the living room,beeing tuned up really loud.**

**"Hello !" Her voice did not get through the loud Tv Sound. On was the Jerry Springer Show, Summer hated that show because of its stupid guests who always show their boobs by chance or punch immediately each other.Before she would watch something like that,she would rather wath the Teletubbies,but of course without telling anyone about it.**

**She went through the hall,the kitchen and came up to the living room. Her mother was lying in front of the tv on the sofa,sleeping.**

**Summer turned off the tv,and tiptoed back through kitchen and hall up to her room. As she wanted to shut her door,she heard her mothers voice very loud,nearly as loud as her parents fought before..**

**"Summer Roberts,WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ? I have been worrying about you ! "**

**Summer affrighted by the moment. Normally her mother was not screaming at her,and first off all not worrying about her in the afternoon.**

**She stepped out of her door,downstairs.**

**"Mum,it is like 5 pm in the afternoon! Where should I have been ,I was outside with Marissa,anything wrong with that?**

**SO why worrying about me,Im not a little child anymore!"**

**Her mother looked really angry. " Of course you are a child. You are only 13. I am responsible for you little Miss Roberts."**

**That was,what Summer hated about her mother. She could not stand her little Summer growing up,beeing independent and not motherbounded like a baby. But it was humbug to argue with her about that. She would always see little Summer in Summer,even if she was married and 32 or something.**

**Summer grimaced her face to an annoyed expression. " Won't you stop that ! Don't be rude to your mother,do you understand ?"**

**In the rush of the moment,Summer's mother hauled off her right hand. Summer was frightened and shocked,she ran.Again like she would run for her life. She ran up into her room,banged the door and closured the door twice.**

**Her mother was banging against the door,yelling like she yelled at Neil before.**

**Summer was near tears.She always told herself to be as strong as her mother,but now,what had happened to her mother?She seemed like a monster,turned about 360 ° into another direction she was before.**

**Summer did not want to be strong anymore.She wanted to cry.**

**Summer hold Princess Sparkle tight in her hands,while a first tear was running down her beautiful face.**

**She sank down to the ground leaning on the door,which stopped banging.Her mother stopped banging at the door.**

**Summer's mother was bitterly whiny crying,whispering excuses,accusing herself beeing a bad mother and unable to raise Summer.**

**Summer cried even more as she heard what her mother said those accusations. She did not know ,what was wrong with her mother,**

**or even who her mother was. It seemed like her mother had developed through the fights with her dad,two faces.**

**And now,she had shown the other one to her daughter.**

**Summer's mum sank down on the ground on the other side of the door.She wanted to say sorry,but she was to ashamed of herself,of what she had done to the only one she still loved of her family.**

**Suddenly Summer's mother heart Neil entering the hall.She was not able to face anyone in that situatuion,she jumped up and went immediately up in her bathroom and closured the door.**

**While that,Summer started to breath slowly and normal again,she stopped crying. **

**It was hard for her to imagine,that her mother,she mostly loved more than her father,had hault her hand off to slap her.**

**She felt like she needed to vomit,she enclosured her door and went down the stairs.**

**Neil was standing there,looking straight in her eyes.Summer did so ,too.**

**-What is wrong with my little baby girl?What happened,why is she crying?-**

**Neeil was suddenly filled with so many questions,but he was not ready to ask . It was unthinkable that he would ask his daughter about something emotional. He wanted too,but he was shiftless .**

**So they stood there,looking at each other in silence.**

**Then Summer went on to the bathroom...**


	5. I belong to myself

Chapter 5 I belong to myself 

** The whole day,Neil had not managed to order his thoughts,about what happened.**

**He had tried not to think about it,but now as he saw his little angel, he was totally into it again.**

**He knew,it was unfair to fight about Summer,because it was not her who was the central point of fighting,**

**but it always ended up on Summer again.**

**It was more like his wife.Their marriage. He tried to find the reason why they have been fighting for so long now.**

**He searched for a reason everyday,to solve the problem and to live happily afterwards.**

**But in the meantime,it seemed like there won't be no happy end. It more seemed like a teary goodbye.**

**Was it right what his wife was saying? Were all here accusations right ? **

**The biggest arrow to his heart was shot today,by admitting to himself,that one accusation was more than just right.**

**He did not know the favourite color of Summer. He did not know what her favourite subject in school was,or what tvshow or activity in the afternoon she loved. He did not know,if she had any love interests yet. Okay he thought,she is only 13,but she was good looking.**

**Actually Neil knew up to nothing about his daughter. **

**Except of her grades,her daily homework,her schedule of lessons.**

**So was it also right that he was only raising a robotor with an IQ of 140 or something ? **

**Neil thought,that he and his daughter had a nice relationship.**

**They did not fight,only if Summer said she had not done her homework yet or properly. **

**-I am a good father,I guess.Otherwise Summer would be hating me right?- That was his final thought and he went on to the living room..**

**Meanwhile in the bathroom,Summer was kneeing in front of the toilet,wishing that she could vomit.Vomit out her guiltyness,her sadness.**

**She also felt some kind of loneliness. Where did she belong in this family ? She was always a mother bounded girl.**

**And now,her mother was turning into a monster,she seemed farther away than the other half of the earth.**

**Summer could not vomit. She hadn't eat anything,so there wasn't anything to vomit.She closed the toilet,and sat down on it.**

**Starring on the ground,not knowing where she'd belong. Why did n't say anything in the hallway,it was obvious that she had cried.**

**She had wanted to run into his arms,and just cry. She had wished to tell him that she heart the fight before and she was on his side.**

**She had wanted to tell him what happened while he was away.She had so many questions,she wanted to know if she was guilty or not.**

**But in the end,she did not end up in his arms,she ended up now,sitting on the toilet,starring at the ground.**

**-I hate him- Summer thought,- I hate him for not knowing me right,for not loving me.He doesn't love me otherwise he would have taken me into his arms,when he saw that I've cried, I guess he would right?.-Without giving herself a reasonable answer,not thinking about any other possibility she stopped speculating.**

**Summer knew she did not belong to him,she never did,maybe she would never do.But no longer she belonged to her mother,not today. **

**She felt like belonging to no one.To no one in this family.**

**But one place she knew,she would always belong to.She belonged to Marissa.**

**Summer went out of the bathroom,walking up to her room to take some things she needed to stay over night. She did not want to come back,not today.**

**When she went back downstairs again,she looked into the living room,seeing her dad reading the paper.**

**"I am going now." she whispered in a still recognizable volume.**

**As Neil turned around after finishing his article in the paper,no one was standing there.**

**He did not knew if Summer had been standing there,or if it was just some illusion of his wired chaotic thoughts.**

**So he went on reading the paper...**


	6. Gossip harborage

**Julie was making dinner in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.**

**She turned down the heat of the oven,and went throught the living room to open the door.**

**As she opened it,she saw Summer standing there. As a mother herself of two children, she saw from the first moment,that something was wrong with her.**

**" Oh hi sweetie,come on in, I wasn't excpeting you,Marissa didn't tell me you were coming over for dinner, but that's okay"Julie said and stepped beside so that Summer could get in.**

**Summer answered: Hello Mrs. Cooper, Sorry for rushing in,but it is an emergency. Is Marissa at home ?**

**Emergency sounded interesting for Julie. She loved the newest gossip,even if it came out of a 13 year old girl.**

**"Sure,you know where her room is,you can stay for dinner"**

**"Actually, I would be pleased If I could stay overnight?"**

**Now Julie knew,that had to be an emergency.She was curios like a child at christmas. " Well, I mean it is schooltime, but it is nearly Summerbreak, I guess it is okay, if it was okay with your parents ?"**

**That was the point,Summer did not want to hear at that moment.She just answered: Sure, I guess it is okay.They weren't at home all day.**

**I didn't want to be home alone.**

**Julie smiled insightfully and nodded understandingly.Summer said thanks and turned round to go upstairs.**

**Marissa was sitting on her bed when Summer came in. She was quite suprised " I didn't expect you here today." She said.**

**In the next moment she already knew what it was about " Oh ,you mean it is another.."**

**" Yeah,it is another emergency" Summer said and sat down next to Marissa on her bed,putting her bag and shoes on the ground.**

**"My Mum almost wanted to slap me" Summer said with a serouis look on her face.**

**"Your kidding, I mean your mother is the last person on earth who would slap you !"**

**"Coop, I tell you, I know what happened,and you know If I say it is an emergency,.."**

**" Then it is one,yeah I know Sum.Now tell me more"**

**"Well, I came back home again and my mum fell asleep in front of the tv,which was turned on really loud. So I turned it off and went upstairs.At the moment,I wanted to close my door,my mum began to yell at me,where I have been and so on. I mean that is not my mum,you know her,she would not care that much about me beeing outside in the afternoon.She was talking to me like she was when I was rude at the age of 5. She was totally out of her element,like beeing shizophrenic,then she hauled her hand off and I flew into my room,locked twice."**

**Marissa was more then shocked.Because of Summer's red eyes,she knew that Summer had cried. It hurt Marissa that her best friend was hurt that bad.**

**"And then,what happened next,what did you do ?"Marissa asked .**

**"Well,she sat after nearly banging my door into two pieces,down on the ground on the other side of the door.She was crying,always repeating that she was sorry.But I didn't want to face her. I did not feel sorry,or like forgiving her.I felt like I needed to vomit."**

**Marissa softly stroke over Summer's arm."My mother went up to her room,so I needed to go down to the second bathroom,but then I met my dad in the hallway,he was staring at me like a stranger"Summer reported desperately.**

**"You mean,he did not see that you were crying?"**

**"Why should he ? He doesn't love me.Otherwise he would have taken me into his arms ,wouldn't he ? I mean your dad is always taking you into his arms,when you cry.He is caring about you. But why did not my father take me into his arms. "Summer looked very sad.**

**Marissa could have started to cry in that moment,just because she felt so sorry for Summer. Marissa's parents didn't fight like that.She had a happy family.So she had to try her best to feel into Summer's situation,but because it was so cruel,it was easy to feel it.**

**"Well, I don't think he hates you. If he was hating you,he would be hurting you,or not even talk to you,and he does talk to you right?"**

**"Well,no,I mean yes,but only about school and that stuff. He doesn't know anything personal about me.It just doesnt feel like he is interested in me"Summer looked demandingly at Marissa.**

**" I don't think so Sum",she put Summer's hair out of her face."Maybe he had not a chance to show that he likes you,or that he cares about you"**

**"Right,and that's why after 13 years,he still had no time to care about me ?Come on Coop,that sounds unrealistic to me.."Summer rolled her eyes a little bit.**

**"Yeah,right..But he likes you. I swear on our friendship. At the time ,you really need him,he will be there for you. **

**Just as I am here for you now."Marissa said in a lovely voice.**

**"Swear?"Summer asked again.**

**"Swear,for sure " Marissa answered."So what's in your bag?Are you going anywhere?"**

**"No Coop,I am staying there were I belong. And now I only belong to myself and to you.Best friends forever!" Summer smiled.**

**"Yeah,Best friends forever,so let's have some fun,we could watch a movie at home or something until dinner is ready."  
"Sounds good to me"**

**"Okay,then..."**

**Then Julie took her ear of Marissa's door. **

**Now she had the hottest gossip,no one except of two 13 year old girls and her had...**


	7. Boon and Bane

**Chapter 7 Boon and Bane**

**Later that day,Summer's mother came out of her bathroom,with swallowed red eyes.**

**She was hungry,that made her comeout of the room. She went into the kitchen,haphazardly looking into the fridge.**

**She grabbed the first thing she saw and wanted to sit down in the living room, until she saw her husband there,**

**watching baseball.**

**She stood there for like a few moments,waiting for her husband to turn around,like he had eyes in the back of his head.**

**"Why do you always occupie the tv ? I want to watch it sometime too. Don't you think so ?"She was on the edge and sad about what happened at the same time.But for god sake's she would not tell Neil what had happened the moments before he came back home.**

**"I have no eyes in my back,did you notice that already ?"He answered without turning around.**

**"Yeah right,but you could once only think about ,what I want."**

**She really got on his nerves.How could she say he was not interested of what she wants.It was always everything about her.**

**"So at noon you wanted to get your nails done,didn't you? So are you happy now ? Are your nails okay?"he said in a twiddled voice.**

**"Yeah and they look great,but I thought you are not intrested in sort of that stuff."**

**Now he was turning around."That is the point,YOU don't know what is interesting me and what isn't.You are just guessing what could be right.Think about that ."And with that he turned around again.**

**She walked 'round the sofa and grabbed the controler and switched off the tv. **

**" Thought about it. And I think you are now not really interested about Baseball.You can carry my bags out of the trunk,we had no food ."**

**"No food,come on the whole fridge is full of it."**

**"Stop searching any reasons not to help me.Just go. Meanwhile I will talk to Summer."**

**Neil had no choice. If he wanted to rescue their marriage,he had to follow the dragon's words.**

**So he put his slippers on and took the key off the clipboard.**

**Suddenly,when he stepped outside,he heart his wife screaming.**

**"WHERE THE HELL IS SUMMER NEIL? YOU WERE AT HOME FOR NOW LIKE 2 HOURS !"**

**Neil turned back inside. The neighbours should not take part in their fight,he closed the door.**

**" I don't know,the last time I saw her was when she went to the bathroom,maybe she is still there.I am sure she didn't just vanish.I would have noticed that"**

**Summer's mother was running aroundn hectically,to see if Summer was in the bathroom.She was not.**

**"Obvious you DIDN'T! You are such an idiot. Baseball is more important to you than your daughter. See that 's the point."**

**"See I do not know,If it was her telling me that she was leaving now,or if it was the tv. I was confused"**

**Summer's mother was furios."You don't know,if it was reality? Hello? Do you know that you have a daughter? Or did you loose that information in your confusion too? Come on we are going to search her,we will see what she will say when I tell her that you forgot her."**

**"But that is not true!" He was scared and worrying about Summer. Was it really his fault?**

**" No contradiction,you are guilty in that case. I don't know what is wrong with you Neil."She was heading to the car.**

**So did Neil.**

**He did not know what had happened to their marriage. It seemed to be ending. And the end was near...**

**This was just one of the uncountable fights,Neil had lost.**

**But what he didn't know was: When the truth would come out,he would win something important...**


	8. Wind of Change

**Wind of Change**

**Summer's mum knew where she had to search. **

**Not on the streets,not at school.She knew where her daughter would be. She would be at the Cooper's.**

**Even if she didn't enjoy beeing in relation with the Coopers',she did it for Summer.**

**"I think we should search at the beach..."Neil softly said.**

**"Stop it okay,you are the last person who would knew where to search for his daughter." She answered,without giving him any look.**

**From that on,the whole way was silent. Both did not say a word.**

**- Senseless to fight for anything now,it is over- Neil sadly thought. Deep inside he wanted that would still turn out different.**

**He didn't want to loose his daughter. He would fight for Summer,and if it was the last thing he would do in this marriage.**

**They arrived at the Cooper's house. As Neil realised were they had been driving to,he wanted to kill himself.**

**Why didn't he think of Summer beeing at Marissa ? Suddenly he smiled. He knew something about his daughter.**

**He knew,that Summer and Marissa were best friend.**

**"Why are you smiling ? Are you happy your daughter is gone ?"Summer's mum said.**

**His mouth formed normal again. He grimaced an angry face at her and got off the car.**

**Julie,Jimmy,Katilin and the two girls were sitting in the garden,enjoying the great dinner.**

**Julie and Jimmy were talking about their last trip to Hawaii,while Katilin was more into playing with her food than eating it.**

**Summer and Marissa tried not to laugh,but it was unpossible.They giggled at the table and they could not stop.**

**"Come on girls,you aren't 5 anymore like Katilin.Stop it and eat"Julie said.**

**She was like the total opposite of Summer's mother. She knew how fast her child would be independent.**

**The girls did not stop giggeling.But then the door bell rang and it was as silent as on a lonely island..**

**"I'll get it " Julie said and was going to the door.**

**When she opened the door,she was suprised.**

**Before she could say hi or anything,Summer's mother was already inside.**

**Neil was still standing outside looking helpless at Julie.**

**"Hey Julie, I am sorry to interrupt you,but ..Summer is some kind of lost.Do you know ..?"**

**He could not finish the sentence,just like Julie could not answer.Neil came in and Julie shut the door.**

**"Summer,for god sakes here you are,I was so worried about you ! " Summer's mother said in soft hysterical way.**

**Suddenly Summer was some kind of scared.She put down her fork,and grabbed Marissa's arm.**

**"Mum,what are you doing here?"Summer said. Her voice was kind of shivering.**

**" I could ask you the same question,you were gone when I came down my room! Dad did not knew if you had told him,that you had been off to Marissa.So did you tell him?"**

**Summer's mother wanted to know whether she said or not,if her husband was guilty or not. But in fact for her,her husband was guilty.**

**Summer did not know what to say.She had told her father that she was leaving. But in fact,she knew she said it not very loud.**

**If it was true,what Marissa said to her earlier,she should give her father a chance,now was the time.**

**"No I didn't tell him anything. Last time I saw him was in the hallway. After that I went out by myself,without telling anyone anything"**

**Marissa was proud of Summer.She knew Summer did the right thing.She looked at her and smiled softly.**

**Jimmy was sitting wordlessly at the table,still eating.**

**Neil had come into the garden now too with Julie. Summer's mum turned around and fizzled at him " Your a lucky man"..**

**Now Julie opened the show.**

**"Marissa and Summer would you mind to give us some minutes ? You know some adult talk and sort off that stuff...**

**Oh and Please take Katilin with you."**

**Marissa rolled her eyes,but Summer was relieved. **

**Jimmy took Katilin off her childchair and Marissa pushed her softly into the house.**

**Both girls were curios what was going on,so they had to think off where to go.**

**"I know Coop.We can look down your window into the garden!"**

**Marissa nodded and they went upstairs.**

**They placed Katilin in some corner of Marissa's room with some toys and placed themselfs at the window.**

**"Julie,I didn't mean to stay here,I just wanted to pick up my daughter."**

**"It's okay sweetie,just sit down, I think we need to talk."**

**Neil and Jimmy looked at each other,nodded not understanding what was going on .**

**Neil sat down ,too.**

**"Well, I was suprised when I saw your daughter over here today. Marissa did not tell me anything.**

**But after I heard what happened, I was quite understanding why Summer came up here"**

**Neil didn't get what Julie was talking about.So didn't Summer's mother either.**

**"Julie, I don't know what you are talking about.Nothing happened, Summer had the mood to come over,but she didn't tell anyone of us.**

**That was wrong,that why I rushed in so worried some minutes ago."**

**Neil was taking some nip of Jimmy's Corona.**

**"Right, like you had the mood to hault off your hand for Summer ?"Julie said invasively .**

**Neil was spitting out the Corona immeadiatley " You did what ?" He could not believe what Julie had said.**

**But he could not imagine that his wife had done that either.**

**At the same time Marissa was nearly saying to loud "What ? Why..." But Summer stopped her,by holding her hand in front of Marissa's Mouth."Pss Coop,please !"**

**Jimmy did not now why he was sitting here.And where his wife got those news from,he didn't knew either.**

**When Neil looked at him,he just shrugged.**

**"You know Julie,enough is enough. I don't know what makes your imagination that great. But I would never ever slap my daughter!**

**This is outrageous ! Come on Neil let's go !" She said energetically and stood up.**

**But Neil did not move." I think I want to here what Julie has to say" He said softly and interested.**

**At the same moment ,Summer was smiling "Strike" she said.She looked at Marissa who nodded.**

**Julie smiled at him and said " Thank you Neil,so won't you sit down again?"**

**So she did.She did not knew why her daughter had told Julie Cooper. But it made her clear,how aggressive she must have been before.**

**"Okay,well go on Julie with your speculations.I am very interested."**

**" I am too" Neil mumbled,looking angryly to his wife."Oh you shut up. You don't give a damn about your daughter"**

**So he was quiet again. He knew for himself that this was different.**

**" I am quite not sure,if it is like that. Summer thinks her father hates her." She looked at Neil,who was more than just suprised.**

**-Oh my god,what did I do to my little angel-**

**"But we are going to talk about that later."She twinkled at him.**

**"The point is,it is not okay,that you put out your fights on your daughter. She is the last person on earth ,who would give you a reason to fight. And it is even more not okay,if you only think about slapping your child. What is wrong with you?"**

**Summer's mother was hit in the hay.She needed now any possible reason to delay the right accusations.**

**Neil couldn't stand the silence."Now say it. Did you hault off to slap Summer or didn't you!"**

**He was talking to her in an aggressive tone.**

**"Don't talk to me like that !" She protested.**

**"That is not the point.Just answer that question!"**

**"Of course I didn't. What a stupid question",**

**Enough was enough Summer thought. " I'm going down."**

**" No Sum,wait ! It could get worse!"**

**"Believe me, it is the worst nightmare I ever on,let's go."**

**They ran downstairs.**

**Julie knew kids don't lie in such situations. She looked demanding at Summer's mother.**

**"What is it Julie ? "**

**"Stop it now,all of you!"**

**Right off the bat it was quiet and everyone was looking at Summer.**

**"Summer,why.."Summer's mother said.**

**"Stop it I said. I can't stand your lies. I thought you were caring about me. About how I feel. I thought you would be the last person on earth who would hault off to slap his kid. " She stopped shortly then she went on.**

**" Now I know I was wrong" She looked onto the ground.**

**Neil was shocked." That is intolerable . Now I know there is nothing left between us. "**

**"DAD I SAID STOP IT !" Summer was near tears again.**

**Her voice was shivering. " I don't know what is wrong with you guys. I heard your fight today,and after that I went off.When I came back,Mum did what was discussed here now. When I came out of my room,Dad saw me crying in the hallway."**

**Summer looked sad at her dad. His face was telling her how sorry he felt.He felt sorry for beeing not close enough to her,to see what was up with her that afternoon.**

**" I didn't want to be at home, I was scared. I needed to get out of that hell. Did you ever thought of me ? What you are doing to me ?**

**I guess you don't."**

**"Summer,dear that is not true"Summer's mum said. She had turned from the furios to the emotional nearly crying woman.**

**It seemed like she could play so many roles at the same time.Too many faces she had shown now to the outside.**

**" Mum,stop it okay. I am 13 now. I know whether it was a little fight,or something serious. And I know that is serious."**

**Everyone was quiet. Nobody said anything,only Jimmie chewed his steak.Julie punched him into his arm,he stopped.**

**" I won't go home with you. I will stay here until you guys are not freaking out anymore. I can't stand hearing you yelling at each other and feeling guilty." **

**"You don't need to feel guilty. It is not your fault,that we are fighting. Please do not feel guilty" Neil staid empathetic .**

**He stood up. It this was the time to change something,then this was the start.**

**"ah..thanks.." Summer was happy about what he had said. But she could not express her feelings towards him.**

**She felt still too far away.**

**"See what you have done ! You are such an Idiot!" Summer's mother stood up. She was hauling off for some new words,but Julie cut that off.**

**" I think you 'd better go now. Both of you. Think about her words. I 'll take care of her. And don't think of taking her with you. You need to catch a break.Jimmy please take them to the car."**

**Jimmy was about to stand up when Summer's mother protested.**

**"Well, I can do that by myself. Thanks for nothing Julie Cooper"She rushed out to the door,not even saying goodbye to her daughter.**

**She felt like beeing betrayed by everybody,but the only one who betrayed her,was herself.**

**"Julie, I don't know...what" Neil stuttered.**

**" It's okay. Just do the right thing,for her"She was looking over to Summer.**

**"But , I don't know how. It is like I don't know her"He whispered.**

**"Time Neil,time . By chance it will all work out." Julie said like an old wise woman.**

**He nodded and went over to Summer.Her eyes glanced.**

**He stroke over her forehead,she closed her eyes.**

**She was reborn.Without any word,he left.**

**Summer was still standing there with her eyes closed.**


	9. The Ultimatum

**The Ultimatum**

**It was silent in the Jeep.But the silence was only camouflaging the vulcano which was going to explode in the next moment.**

**You could smell the hot lava flowing with the street.**

**Neil was driving and Summer's mum was starring out the window.**

**Neil was disappointed of his wife. He still could not believe,that it had been her,who wanted to slap Summer.**

**"You know what, it is unbelivable that our own daughter has to tell us what to do. Are we that far already?**

**What happened to us?"**

**Neil tried to be kind,even if he was upset inside that his own wife had wanted to slap his little Angel.**

**" You mean what happened to you? I don't see any mistakes at my place,the only mistake was you.You only care about your job."**

**"Right and you only care about Summer ? And not about your nails ? " Neil was near going off now.**

**"I had to raise our Summer,I was there for here all the time,so I can take some time off ,too.**

**Sometime for myself too. But you don't think about me."Summer's mother was so short-sighted.**

**For Neil it was so inapprehensible. " You could have given me some time with our daughter , why didn't you go work and earn our money?"**

**"You are the man, I am the housewife ! Got a problem with it ?"**

**Neil was rolling his eyes. His wife was now totally not herself anymore. **

**He was pushing the gas pedal,driving fast. He wanted to get out of this smallroomed hell. **

**" I am not discussing about this topic anymore,we discussed it about 34350 times now. It is enough!"Neil was raising his voice.**

**The Volcano had begun to explode.**

**"Won't you start yelling at me Neil!"**

**"Why? Maybe because you are the only person who is allowed to yell? You yell at me for now about 1 Month ! Now it is my time to yell!**

**I am not your slave, I am your husband. Or at least I was until you started fighting . Now I don't see any positive aspects in our marriage anymore. I don't know what happened to you,you changed for about 180°. Enough..." Neil said in a loud and clear voice.**

**He drifted round the corner with much speed into their street and finished his sentence by stepping on the brakes" is ENOUGH!"**

**The Jeep stopped,and Neil looked angrily at Summer's mother,who looked some kind of a little scared because of their drive at him.**

**Neil never had thought he would yell at his own wife. But now he had the strentgh to defend himself and protect Summer.**

**A new Ara had begun when he had kissed her before.**

**As Summer's mum had catch her breath again,she started to take the fight on her side again.**

**She got off the car and started yelling at the front porch.**

**"You complain about that I don't give you time with your daughter right? Is that what you want?"**

**Neil got off the car immediately ,too. "Stop screaming outside our house,the neighbours.."But he was interrupted again,like he was always.**

**"I don't give a damn about the damn neighbours. I don't give a damn about what they think about us. But they should now what you are like.A miserable father.And some sort of what some woman would call husband."**

**Neil walked suddenly over to the door opened it and pushed his wife inside. He tried to be soft.**

**" You were the man I swore to stay with until death and in good and bad times. Now there are bad times. **

**I can't stand staying with you in those times!" Summer's mother seemed to be in despair. Maybe that was the Moment for Neil .**

**" I swore to stay with you,and I would. But you make it so hard for both of us. For the three of us."**

**"Right,but you know what. Right now..." She said,looking at him ." Right now I won't stay with you. I will go,leave this house,this hell,this ma:.." She didn't want to finish the word marriage. Maybe there was still a chance,to rescue that what she loved once.**

**Neil felt some kind of relieved. Of course it was not what he wanted,but it was the best. The best for him and for Summer.Even if she was staying at the Coopers now.**

**"Now you're talking sense." Neil said without any emotion. He could not get his thoughts and feelings in order,the only thing he knew that she should leave now. **

**"Okay then, I'll back off."She went up into their room,opening the closet,pulling out the bag and some close.**

**Neil followed her.**

**While she packed her things she explained her future plans.**

**But for Neil,it was an Ultimatum.**

**"I will stay in the Mermaid Inn. Don't try to contact me in any way.**

**If there is a chance for us to move on and our marriage, I will contact you. "**

**Neil felt how he was shivering inside. This was it. The Ultimatum. The maybe End.**

**"Anything else you need to know ? I will take the Jeep,you can keep the Mercedes."**

**Neil shook his head. **

**"Well okay then. Goodbye Neil " She said without any expression on her face . It seemed like they would be buisnesspartners.**

**"Goodbye, Julia." By naming her,he tried to be personal,he wanted to reach her,he wanted to rescue,what still could be rescued.**

**He whispered " I loved you, and maybe I will always do. Please think of us and our daughter..."**

**Julia stood at the stairs,looking back at him .She saw him with tears in his eyes.**

**"Goodbye darling"She whispered.But she wouldn't cry.**

**She went downstairs,straight out to the jeep.Neil looked out the window,watching the Jeep passing down the street.**

**The last time,for at least now.**


End file.
